moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Leroy
Opening Logo and Credits DisneyLogo 4.jpg DiSNEY's LiLO & STiTCH DiSNEY's Leroy & STiTCH ORIGINAL UNDERSCORE COMPOSED BY J.A.C. REDFORD ART DIRECTION BY SY THOMAS EDITED BY TONY MIZGALSKI LINE PRODUCERS IGOR KHAIT KURT WELDON EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS JESS WINFIELD TONY CRAIG BOBS GANNAWAY WRITTEN BY BOBS GANNAWAY JESS WINFIELD DIRECTED BY TONY CRAIG BOBS GANNAWAY Ending Credits Voice Talent DAVEIGH CHASE LILO CHRIS SANDERS STITCH/LEROY DAVID OGDEN STIERS JUMBA KEVIN MCDONALD PLEAKLEY TIA CARRERE NANI KEVIN MICHAEL RICHARDSON GANTU ROB PAULSEN REUBEN JEFF BENNETT HAMSTERVIEL ZOE CALDWELL GRAND COUNCILWOMAN Additional Voice Talent BOBCAT GOLDTHWAIT, JILLIAN HENRY, LILI ISHIDA, TRESS MACNEILLE, ROCKY MCMURRAY, LILIANA MUMY, VING RHAMES, DEBRA ROGERS, DOUG STONE, TARA STRONG, KALI WHITEHURST Voice Casting JAMIE THOMASON Dialogue Director JESS WINFIELD STORY Story Artists TROY ADOMITIS, TOM BERNARDO, KEN BOYER, TONY CRAIG, SAHIN ERSOZ, NICK FILIPPI, SHAWNA GALLEGO, DAVE SCHWARTZ Additional Story Artists TODD BRITTON SHARON FORWARD THOMAS MAZZOCCO Technical Director ANDREW SCHOENTAG DESIGN Character Design DANA LANDSBERG JOSE ZELAYA VIRGINIA HAWES GREG GULER Location Design BRUCE BERKEY KENNETH MCGILL ED GHERTNER Background Paint RONALD ROESCH STEVE SANTILLAN SY THOMAS Color Stylists CHRISTINA LONG NANCY ULENE CAROL BERKE Prop Design JASON HULST CHUCK PUNTUVATANA EFX Design JEFF HOWARD CGI Design SEAN ASPINALL GREG SMITH Timing Directors JOEY BANASZKIEWICZ DONOVAN COOK TONY CRAIG JAMIE HUANG JUNGJA KIM-WOLF RICHARD WOLF ANIMATION PRODUCTION BY Wang Film Productions Co., LTD Unit Director ARCHER LAI Animation Directors JOE CHEN JESSIE XIONG KIRK LIN ALICE HOU MARIAN LIN SPARKY CHEN Animators ARION CHANG, PANNY WANG, MEI-WEI CHI, BETTY WANG, HAROLD TSENG, KEN LAI, MINA CHOU, FRED CHUANG, JAN CHAN, MEA HU, MARTIN LU, LU LU, MING-FA CHAO, RASO PENG, CHUN-BING LAI, BEETHOVEN CHEN, ROGER WANG, HSIAO-CHING CHEN, MEI-GUEI LIOU, HSIU-LAN YANG, HSIU-FENG PENG, SHU-MEI SU, EAGLE WANG, LILY LIN, HURLEY HO, CHIH-MING YUANG, KELLY CHEN, ALLEN LIN, ANN HSAI, WADE WU, EMMA CHEN, ANSON LIN, YOYO CHANG, FRAN HSAI, RITA LIAO, CHIANG-CHUNG LI, MEEI-SHIN CHEN, TAYLOR WU, OZZY CHU, JOHN CHU, NICOLE WANG, LULU LIN, BALTO LIU, YI-FEN LIU, EVA CHOU, SHIH-CHEN YU, SHIH-CHEN YU, SHU LIN, LIN LIAO, MULAN CHEN, AMPORN POLSON, NIRUN MUTJUI Layout Director VINCENT LIU Layout Artists CHENG-YU LIN, GLANDA LIN, KUNG TSAO, LONG LI, A-TIAN LI, PERNG-DA WANG, FRANKIE CHEN, WEI-MIN CHIANG, SHENG-YEN CHANG, CHAO-WEN WANG, CHANRATREE ORN-UTHAI, SURIYA SAREEPALIN CGI Arists CHIH-SHIH CHUANG, HUEY-FANG TING, CHIA-HUNG SHIH, ERH-HSIN KAO, HAO-YU TENG, HUI-CHIN TSENG, JU-TING LI, LIN-WEN LING, RE-WA CHANG, SHU-HUI CHANG, TASSO LEE, TI-HUA WANG Background Artists JI-WEN SHUEN, ANDY YEH, HSU-MING SHUAN, SHENG-I CHEN, CHUN-HSIUNG JOU, RACHEL WEI, CHING-LIANG YEH, PEI-CHIH FU, CHUSAK PROMPRAPAN, MONKHON WANCHAM Painters BOONPA SUREEWANKUL, KITTIYA HOMMALI, SUPANNEE KUSIRI, MALEE PUNGPOON Inbetween Artists APINYA RATTANAYANON, SIRILAK SUPATREE, SIRIRAT YOOSUNGNERN, CHALERMPON WIMANA, SURACHAI PHETCHAKUP Unit Digital Supervisor ANNY WANG Digital Ink and Paint Supervisors MATT KING THITINAN SUPORN Color Stylist URAI CHOTCHEUN Animation Checking SAWAROS PIRAORN, PIMPOLPAN KOTEM Compositors SURASAK PROMSUREE, MATCHA PAOPUREE, NITUD RATTANASOI Scanner WANPEN SOMMUANG WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION PRODUCTION Production Coordinators SUZANNE HOLMES MARA ANCHETA Production Associates JENNIFER HSYU JUSTIN BALCH Continuity Checkers CAROL YAO MYOUNG SMITH Production Control SARAH ROSE WINTUCKY Talent Coordinator AARON DROWN Script Coordinator LEONA BECKERT Production Secretaries LYNN OKIMURA AMANDA RAYMOND DIGITAL PRODUCTION Supervising Technical Director ALEX TESLIK III Technical Directors MICHAEL TYAU JOSEPH COP SCOTT ROSSMAN Assistant Technical Director DEAN STANLEY CGI Animator SEAN ASPINALL Coordinator, Digital MARA ANCHETA Technical Assistants TODD MAUGH GREGORY MUCINO TECHNOLOGY Principal Software Engineer DAVID ADLER Systems Architect ROBERT JONES Technology Analysts BILL MUNSTERMAN EDDIE LOPEZ Senior Systems Administrator JOE DAVENPORT EDITORIAL & POST PRODUCTION Assistant Film Editor PIETER KAUFMAN Story Reel Editor TONY MIZGALSKI Additional Story Reel Editor PIETER KAUFMAN Story Reel Scanners SHANNON FALLIS-KANE DAVID J DUFF Post Production Supervisors KEN POTEAT MARK BOLLINGER Post Production Coordinators TREASURE RAWSON PEIYU FOLEY Track Reading SKIP CRAIG THERESA M GILROY-NIELSEN SOUND Supervising Sound Editor OTIS VAN OSTEN Supervisor Dialogue/ADR Editor JASON OLIVER Sound Editors WES OTIS JEFF SHIFFMAN Supervising Foley Editor TREVOR SPERRY Foley Artist JODY THOMAS Foley Mixer TREVOR SPERRY Loop Group REEL TEAM Re-recording Mixers TERRY O'BRIGHT KEITH ROGERS Original Dialogue Recording CAMERON DAVIS Assistant Dialogue Engineers TYLER FOSTER AMIR HEMATYAR ADR Group Mixer DOC KANE MUSIC "Aloha Oe" Arranged and Performed by Elvis Presley Courtesy of SONY BMG Strategic Marketing Group/ The RCA Records Label By arrangement with SONY BMG MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT "I'm So Lonesome I Could Cry" Written by Hank Williams Performed by Elvis Presley Courtesy of SONY BMG Strategic Marketing Group/ The RCA Records Label By arrangement with SONY BMG MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT "Hawaii Five-O Theme" Written by Morton Stevens "Jailhouse Rock" Written by Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller Performed by Elvis Presley Courtesy of SONY BMG Strategic Marketing Group/ The RCA Records Label By arrangement with SONY BMG MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT "Don't Be Cruel" Written by Otis Blackwell and Elvis Presley Produced by Kevan Cyka and Dan Needham Performed by Everlife Everlife appears courtesy of Tovah/ShelteRecords "Aloha E, Komo Mai" Written by Danny Jacob and Ali B. Olmo Arranged and Produced by Danny Jacob "Aloha Oe" Arranged and Produced by Danny Jacob "Shouldn't Have Yelled" "What's Best for Lilo" "Ugly" "Rescue" Written by Alan Silvestri "The Big Battle" Written by Mike Tavera Chorus PAX BALDWIN, CHRISTOPHER PARKINSON, JOHN MCCREA, NATHAN SYKES, STEVEN ROBERTS, RUBY WILLIAMS, GEORGINA HAGEN, LUCY DELAICHE, MILLY UPTON, JESSICA WOODS, MARY CAREWE, JENNY O'GRADY Supervisor, Music Production LAUREN CRIST Supervisor Music Editors ALLEN K. ROSEN JAY DUERR Score Performed by THE CITY OF PRAGUE PHILHARMONIC ORCHESTRA Score Conducted by ADAM KLEMENS Concert Master BOHUMIL KOTEL LUCIE SVEHLOVA Score Recorded at BARRANDOV STUDIOS SMECKY SOUNDSTAGE, PRAGUE Recording Assistant JAN HOLZNER Translator STANJA VOMOCKOVA Orchestra Contracting & Supervision JAMES FITZPATRICK Score Mixed at COPTHORNE STUDIOS, MAIDENHEAD, ENGLAND Songs Recorded at ABBEY ROAD, LONDON, ENGLAND & O'HENRY STUDIOS, BURBANK, CA London Vocals Recorded by JONATHAN ALLEN Score Recorded and Mixed by GABE MOFFAT Vocal Contractor JENNY O'GRADY Music Contractor - Los Angeles REGGIE WILSON Music Preparation DEROCHE MUSIC The Name, Image and Likeness of Elvis Presley appears courtesy of Elvis Presley Enterprises, Inc. Special Thanks to Scott Chan, Eugene Pokihama, and Aloha Stadium This film would not have been possible without the inspiration from the original motion picture and the work of its talented artists and animators. MPAA / IATSE DOLBY DIGITAL COPYRIGHT ©2006 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED THIS MOTION PICTURE WAS CREATED BY WALT DISNEY PICTURES AND TELEVISION FOR PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM. PRODUCED BY WALT DiSNEY Television Animation Category:Credits